


Say It

by HerDiamonds



Series: my first kiss (went a little like this) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Happy Ending, but I PROMISE it ends good, confession of love, there’s character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: Everything happened so fast. Mia’s screaming at them through the comms to pull back. Deathstroke is pulling out a gun. She sees it in slow motion as the bullet leaves the barrel and is headed straight for her. And then it's not. And she hits the ground with a heavy thud, turning and looking behind her.Laurel.Laurel jumped in front of the bullet and pushed her out of the way.orit takes a bullet to finally push them far enough to tell each other how they really feel
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: my first kiss (went a little like this) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733590
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> alright! and we’re off with a bang. this is the first piece in the series (they are not continual they all stand alone as separate pieces, its explained on the series page) 
> 
> I promise the rest won’t be as angsty as this one. this one’s the angstiest one I have planned (ok I didn't have this one planned I’m sorry but everyone blame Morgan (@tomazalghul here, @DINAHSIREN on twitter) because she’s the reason for how angsty this fic is…)

Everything happened so fast. Mia’s screaming at them through the comms to pull back. Deathstroke is pulling out a gun. She sees it in slow motion as the bullet leaves the barrel and is headed straight for her.

And then it's not.

And she hits the ground with a heavy thud, turning and looking behind her.

Laurel.

_Laurel_ jumped in front of the bullet and pushed her out of the way.

_Laurel_ was lying on the ground, clutching her abdomen, choking, coughing up blood.

Hurrying, she crawls over to the woman, gathering her into her arms with a quiet sob. “Don’t.” She whispers to her. “Don’t do this to me, Laurel.” She hangs on tighter to the blonde.

There’s commotion beside her, but she can’t bring herself to care or look up. She can hear Mia saying something to her, but she’s not moving, not getting up, not leaving, _not letting go_.

“Hang on.” She says, staring at Laurel. “Hang on, we’re going to get you to a hospital.” She promises. Tears are falling from her cheeks onto Laurel’s chest. Laurel’s eyes are glazing and she’s becoming heavier in Dinah’s arms. “Don’t leave me. I–There’s so much I still want to say to you.”

“Say it.” Laurel chokes out. “Say it.” She begs again.

Dinah squeezes her eyes shut, looking up in the dark and shakes her head before looking back down at Laurel. “It’s not the right time.” She pleads. “It’s not your time, we were supposed to have more time. I’m not ready to let you go. I haven’t gotten to––”

“Say it.” Laurel says again, cutting her off. She can feel the life slowly slipping from her and she needs to hear what Dinah’s last words are to her.

“I love you.” Dinah says softly. “Should’ve fucking said it earlier. We’ve never even gotten to be us. I’ve never even gotten to kiss you.” She cries. “Hang on, you have to hang on for me, Laurel.”

There’s a beat of silence before Laurel’s slowly lifting her hand up to Dinah’s jaw, tracing it with her finger. “Kiss me, now.” She says softly and Dinah leans down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. A whimper leaves Laurel’s lips as they part and more tears start to fall. “Love you.” It’s barely a whisper.

“You just had to be the hero, huh?” Dinah says, hugging Laurel closer to her.

“N–Not a hero.” Laurel chokes again, blood seeping between her lips. Dinah brushes more hair from her face.

“Hang on, Laurel, please.” She begs, pleads, cries.

Her pleads die on her lips as Laurel’s eyes glaze over and she feels Laurel’s body grow increasingly heavier in that moment, stiff.

A wretched sob wracks through her body and she lets out a sonic cry, anything in her path taking a hit.

––––––––––––––––––

Dinah sits up, her heart pounding frantically in her chest as she wipes the tears out from under her eyes. It takes her a second to throw the comforter off of her body and stumble down the stairs as fast as her body could possibly go without falling.

Her eyes land on the couch and her breathing, while still heavy, stabilizes.

Laurel’s there. Laurel’s alive. Laurel’s _okay_ , for the most part.

She _had_ taken the bullet for Dinah last night, but thankfully it was only a graze and––

“Hey.” The voice pulls her back to reality. It’s soft, and groggy, and everything she needed to hear in that very moment. “What’s wrong? You look like you were crying?” Laurel says, trying to sit up.

Dinah quickly crosses the living room, reaching out a hand and helping the blonde into a sitting position, Laurel wincing at the action.

“I–nightmare.” She says, hoping there were no further questions.

“You want to talk about it?” Laurel asks.

Dinah’s eyes flicker to the clock on the stove in the kitchen. The green lights are flashing at half past four and she doesn’t think she’s going to get back to sleep at this point. She takes a deep breath, taking a seat, turning to face Laurel and draping her hand over the back of the couch.

“You uh–you died.” She admits, not making eye contact with Laurel.

“Oh?” Laurel says cheekily. “Didn’t realized my death would warrant such emotion from you.” She says with a laugh. Dinah still doesn’t look at her and Laurel reaches out, taking Dinah’s hand, realizing her mistake. “Hey,” She says softly. “I’m here. I’m right here.” She reassures.

Dinah sniffs back tears and wipes away tears forming in her eyes again before finally looking towards Laurel.  
  
“You died.” She repeats again, softly. “I––” She doesn’t know what else to say. She doesn’t know how else to say it. She doesn’t even know how Laurel feels. “Why did you push me out of the way?” She finally is able to come up with.

Laurel looks away.

“Laurel, why?” She pushes further.

“I think you know why. You wouldn’t be asking if you didn’t.” Laurel evades. Dinah gives her a pleading look. “If you have to ask then I guess you’re a lot dumber than you look.” Dinah punches her softly in the shoulder, but there’s absolutely no force behind the action.

“Just say it.” She begs. Her voice heavy with emotion, serious.

“You _know_ why.” Laurel insists.

“Tell me anyway, please.” Dinah urges.

The moment is quiet. The two never tearing their gaze away from each other until Dinah’s eyes flicker down to soft pink lips. Laurel tugs on the hand in hers, pulling Dinah forward to her, finally closing the gap and pressing their lips together.

Dinah braces herself, her arms on either side of Laurel’s body, one on the back of the couch and the other to the side of the blonde on the armrest as she hovers above Laurel making sure to not put any weight on her because of her injury. She feels soft lips touching hers and she sighs into the kiss, just wanting to completely melt away into it. She only breaks the kiss when Laurel winces, pulling back quickly. Her face contorts into concern as her eyes do a once over of the blonde she was practically on top of.

And there was Laurel, sitting across from her, staring at her with the most intense gaze, her eyes swimming with all the words left unsaid. She leans in again, pressing a softer, less passionate kiss onto her lips before backing up and sitting back down.

“Are you going to tell me now?” Dinah pipes up after a beat.

Laurel rolls her eyes, shaking her head. “I hate you.” She says with a laugh, leaning forward, grabbing the front of Dinah’s shirt and pulling her in for another kiss.

“No you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.” Laurel agrees softly, looking at Dinah’s green eyes.

There’s a sad smile on Laurel’s face and her fingers are still gripping the front of Dinah’s cotton shirt. She doesn’t deserve this. To have Dinah looking at her like she hung the stars and moon. She doesn’t deserve to be loved by this enigma of a woman, this strong, powerful, amazing woman who she has hurt and failed so many times. She doesn’t deserve love from the one who held her heart like she did.

Dinah tips up Laurel’s chin with her fingertips and opens her mouth to speak. “I–”

“No.” Laurel whispers, stopping her. Dinah shoots her a look. “Don’t say it. I don’t deserve your love.”

“Laurel–”

“Dinah, no.” She insists. “Don’t say it because I don’t deserve it and I don’t deserve to love someone as perfect as you. Not after everything that I’ve done.” Laurel say, looking away.

Dinah places her hand over Laurel’s that’s on her chest, looking deeply at the other woman. “You have proven time and time again that you are _good_ , Laurel. We all deserve to be loved and I am choosing to love you.” She says. “I don’t want to let what happened in my dream become a reality, you dying before I ever get to love you.”

Laurel laughs, shaking her head and looking away from Dinah’s gaze. “I don’t deserve to be loved, especially by you.” She insists.

“Well, that’s too bad, because you have it. You’ve had it for a while now, but I think you knew that, huh?” Dinah presses.

Laurel doesn’t reply.

She fixates her gaze on her right hand, resting on the back of the couch, picking at a hangnail on her index finger with her thumb. It’s silent, minus the few cars passing the street at this early hour and the steady, soft breathing between the two women.

“You really think so?” She finally speaks up.

“I do.” Dinah replies.

“Even after everything I did?” _Even after I murdered your boyfriend in front of you_ , is silently implied.

“Even after everything. I still am choosing and will always choose to love you, Laurel.” Dinah promises.

Laurel finally looks back at the woman. “I love you too.” She finally says. “You are…you’re everything, D.” She whispers softly, eyes becoming wet with tears. “I couldn’t let you take that bullet. I couldn’t watch you die.”

“Thank you.”

Laurel lets out a shaky breath, finally releasing the grip on Dinah’s shirt, but Dinah’s hand still holds hers, now resting on the couch between them. “This isn’t how I expected this to happen.”

“It isn’t, huh?” Dinah replies with a smile, dipping her head down and looking at the blonde between her lashes. “You’ve been thinking about professing your undying love for me, then?”

Laurel’s eyes drop down to their hands and she rubs circles on Dinah’s with her thumb. “I don’t know. I just didn’t expect it to be because you had a nightmare about me dying.”

“Maybe I should have nightmares more often then, so beautiful women declare their love for me.”

“Remind me why I jumped in front of a bullet for you?” Laurel replies sarcastically.

“Little birdy told me it’s because you love me.” Dinah seals it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> see! I promised it ended happy!


End file.
